The search for alternative fuels has led to a widespread use of propane (LPG) as a power supply. Because of its convenient portable nature and clean burning characteristics, propane is used for may heating applications and in small motors. A common heating application for LPG is for crop dryers and grain bins. Propane engines are often utilized in situations that require a cleaner burning fuel than gasoline or diesel fuel. A common application for propane engines is for fork lifts used in enclosed manufacturing facilities, where carbon monoxide cannot be tolerated. Perhaps the industry which most heavily relies on LPG is the recreational vehicle industry. RV's use propane to power many of the appliances in the RV, and to heat the coaches.
Propane must be stored under pressure. All LPG storage vessels must therefore be sealable. Because the containers must also be reusable, all LPG containers are equipped with valves that can operate under the pressure required for the LPG storage.
In many instances, because of the geometry of the valve and the conformation of the containers, the valves are very difficult to remove from the containers for repair and replacement. It is very difficult to operate on the valves with standard wrenches, and there is no specialized tool that exists in the current art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool that will enable a user to easily remove and install valves in LPG containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to make the tool adaptable for all sizes of containers and types of valves.